How Many Days Till Summer?
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: In about the fourth grade Zim is transfered to Tak's school, and they are enemies at first sight.
1. Separation and squazoogle

well...more zim and tak in irken training school, I've got another fic like this called 'Long long ago' and you may wanna read that first. Whatever.  
I just wanted to do a more...memory-ridin fic and I decided to do one of when zim and Tak were younger and zim was transfering to Tak's school. You can read more about that in the fic I wrote before. blah blah, let's get this show on the road.  
  
HOW MANY DAYS TILL SUMMER?  
  
Chapter 1: Seperation and Squazoogle  
  
Zim was drawing a picture of a big-headed boy with glasses and a trench coat. Or what ever it was. The teacher was talking, but it was nothing zim cared about.  
"Zim, will you please come to the office" The loud speaker suddenly boomed.  
The last things he heard his classmates say was 'HAHA, zim's in trouble'  
Zim walked slowly to the office, he didn't know what he'd done, He thought he hadn't been excruciatingly mean to anyone, and he had okay grades. He didn't know what the problem was.  
"Zim, we have some bad news" the principal said glumly  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" zim said collapsing to the floor  
"I know, it doesn't seem fair for anyone to get this punishment. but it's beyond me, it's beyond everyone zim"  
"what?" zim wasn't sure what was going on anymore.  
"zim, you're being sent to live with a foster family" the principal broke the harsh news.  
"what...why...huh?" zim was confused beyond all belief  
"your father is dangerously ill, he can't control his actions and is too sick to care for you all."  
Zim had three brothers and three sisters. He couldn't imagine this family without his mother,"so we're all being sent to live with a different family?"  
"no zim, you're being sent to different families" the principal broke the news horribly  
Zim stood there, he didn't want to talk anymore, if he did he'd cry. Invaders never cried.  
"all your stuff is being sent to your new home, a bus is coming to take you in 20 minutes, good bye zim"  
Zim just walked to the bus stop, he wished it was a dream. He wished he coudl wake up and find it wasn't real. He wished it was a book, that he could close it up and never worry about it again. He wished it was a movie, that he could press stop and never think or be scared of it again. but it was real, and you can't wake up or close or press stop to something real. Because it'll always be there.  
Zim sat at the bench by the bus stop for 10 minutes, it seemed like just a second. The bus came and zim stepped on. It was the biggest step he ever took.  
"are you zim?" the driver asked  
Zim nodded  
"here ya go" the driver handed him a small package in brown paper  
Zim took a seat in the back of the bus and opened the package. Inside the package was a small note book. On the first page there was this message:  
Dear zim,  
I am writing to you aware that soon you will be my legal son. I hope I can be the father you want me to be and that you will be happy with my household. I've never had a son before so I hope I'm capable of raising a child responsibly. I am a general in the Irken military and have been a fair commander for years.  
You'll most likely go to the local Invader Training school, from which i can understand is a very good school. I wish you the best of luck,  
General Lasimert  
  
Zim immediately realized the rest of the letter was in a different writing than the signature. He was pretty assure that his secretary or someone wrote the letter and he signed it. He knew that famous people and sometimes military people did this.  
It didn't matter though, this letter only told him that he didn't want to take time out of his life for his soon-to-be-legal-son. Zim knew that once he was the legal son things wouldn't change.  
The bus trip lasted a long time, zim passed the time by drawing the big headed boy and thinking about his new life. Zim decided that once he stepped on the bus his second life had begun.  
Zim grabbed the bags (his bags were on the bus) and walked to Lasimert's house. he rang the doorbell and then waited...then he rang the doorbell again. Someone finally came to the door.  
"hello? what do you want?" someone at the door said  
"I'm zim, are you general Lasimert?"  
"no, I'm his minimum wage secratary"  
"oh, General Lasimert is my foster dad."  
"AH! It's you zim! you're tall aren't you? bet you're getting good grades huh?"  
"I get the occassional B..."  
"great! c'mon in!" the secretary greeted, much happier than before (the reason of the change in the secratary's personality is unaware to me)  
Zim entered the house timidly. The house turned out to be huge and expensive, it looked plain from the outside as a cover-up for being a military general. So no one would bring harm to him...yeah...  
Zim had to walk for what seemed to be hours in order to get to his room. his room was pretty luxurius, it had a private bathroom, tv&video games, personal services and all sorts of other goodies.  
"Is there anything I could get you Zim?" the secretary asked  
"um, ya, I'd like to see my dad" Zim said  
"he's not here at the moment"  
"didn't he know I was coming?"   
"yes of course, but he had plans he couldn't cancel"  
"not even to meet his son?" Zim was shocked, his dad from his first life would cancel anything for zim or his siblings.  
"trust me kid, luxury is not all that luxurius" and he left  
Zim sat in confusion. He had wanted to show his dad some of his drawings and spend time with him and get to know him. This might not ever happen.  
It was almost midnight so zim went to sleep. At seven in the morning the secratary woke him up.  
"isn't my dad home yet?"zim asked very confused  
"I'm afraid not, you may not get to see him till late tonight"the secratary explained sadly  
"but I was planning on meeting him-"  
"don't plan on things with him unless you have an appointment"  
Zim understood this lesson well and got out of bed then went to school.  
"class, this is zim, he is the newest student in the class and if you would all pay attention...for one FUCKING SECOND! he can introduce himself, go on zim, you have one second"  
"hello class, I'm-"zim began  
"TIMES UP! sit down!" the horrible teacher screamed, Zim took his seat unaware of what had happened  
"everyone, the school board says you can talk for the rest of the homeroom period"  
"well, a new kid, hi" one of the girls said turning around in her seat and then quickly turning back.  
"that's Tak" a voice from behind explained,"she's one of the popular girls, I'm Seef"  
Zim turned around to look at the all-knowing voice,"hello" he said  
Seef sat down next to zim,"hi" he responded. Then the bell rang  
"GO!" the horrible teacher screamed  
by lunch Zim and Seef had become good friends. yeah, zim has best friend besides keef *author flails arms wildly* I inform you this is sleep-deprived night I am having.  
"so, what do you think of the new kid" Phelpha,Tak's best friend, asked  
"he seems to be...tall, but I wouldn't estimate this one, better play squazoogle first" tak schemed schematicly (i wrote that to make you laugh, so you must laugh! the pustulio commands you!)  
Zim quickly finished up the last of his lunch, unaware that bad stuff would happen as soon as he was done (bad stuff? that's just horrible! I'm sorry, slept for 3 hours last night can't write yet I'm trying ^^)  
Tak snakily crept up to zim and bounced a goo ball a few times.  
Zim was confused, he'd never seen these slimy green balls before.  
"ever play squazoogle?" Tak questioned  
"erm, can't say that I have" Zim replied  
"it's easy, let's play" Tak said maliciously  
Zim and Tak took their stances on the blacktop. "okay, the rules are simple" Tak introduced the game,"I throw the ball, if you fail to catch it you'll get covered in goo. Last one not...sticky wins"  
Tak threw the ball faster than the speed of light.  
Zim reached out to catch it, but then he forgot the rules...The ball hit him in the face and he was goo covered.  
"that's pathetic" Tak said,"surely you can do better than that"  
Zim stood up shakily. It was right then Phelpha fell in love.  
  
whew, I'm done with chapter 1! I'm gonna be reading the fics of those who review and reading other zim fics too ^.~. I promise. I understand that I write too many Tak fics but the episodes that gave me the feeling of action were: the halloween spectacular, Battle of the planets, future dib, and tak:the hideous new girl. Out of all those tak is my favorite.  
I also understand I'm putting too much pain in Zim's past the thing with Phelpha will get really mushy. All of those who hate love stories (don't worry, I hate them too, why I'm writing one is unaparent) should stop reading.  
Thank you for reading up to this point, I would like people to review/email me comments/IM me with comments, if you're too lazy to do these just read the next chap or read my other fics please, I just want people to like these, you can show this in many ways.  
One Last Thing: I'm proud of us zim fans for having more fanfics across fanfiction.net than anyone! and zim's only been on air for a little over a year! Give youselves a pat on the back! yes, I literally typed youselves. hehe...REVIEW NOW! 


	2. SLIRs

welcome to the next chapter!!! I decided to make a chapter dedicated to Phelpha. I've been drawing pictures of her and i'll have links to them soon,warning: this chapter contains horrible reality stuff for zim and love crap for Phelpha.  
  
HOW MANY DAYS TILL SUMMER?  
  
Chapter 2: Tak gets all the luck  
  
Phelpha wasn't the average Irken. Most Irkens had purple or redish-pink eyes, Phelpha had blue. Most Irkens had gloves that went down to their elbows (or at least what looks like it) Phelpha's were barely longer then her wrist. Most Irkens anteneas were pointed or curly, Phelpha's just bent at the tip.  
She was also Tak's best friend(an extreme rarity). She also had a secret anxiety...zim. Tried as she might she had a never-ending crush on zim, true he had only been here for a week but still. Phelpha loved him. (er, I'm not having a love spasism thing, I just wanted an Irken that liked zim, just to see how things would turn out)  
Zim had a horrible past that we wished to discuss with no one. He just wanted to draw the big-headed non-irken boy on his paper.  
Phelpha just stared at zim all day, she sat behind him in math and art and astrology. She wished she could sit by him at lunch, but Tak would catch on. and that would be horrible.  
So Phelpha enjoyed the last 12 minutes of math greatly, she hadn't a clue about what the teacher had been talking of, but it didn't matter...  
"PHELPHA!" tak screamed, she was only two feet away from Phelpha but she had been trying thousands of times to get Phelpha's attention  
"ah..what is it tak?" she stuttered and panted at the same time  
"why didn't you answer me, you're like, on another planet!"   
"erm, I'm just....sleepy" she lied with her face the color of a tomato (i dudn't like using beets, they're nasty and tomatos can be eaten with tacos!!!)  
Phelpha faked her sleepiness until science, when she got to sit behind zim.  
"all right class" the science teacher announced,"The school's funding has been able to pay for S.L.I.R.s"  
"WHAT ARE SLIRS!!" a scary student with a high pitched voice screamed  
"You have violated the no high picthed screaming policy! You must be eliminated!" The crazy science teacher screamed and suddenly the student's desk burned up in flames  
"SLIRs are Student Learning Information Retrieval systems, they're like SIRs but don't function for taking over planets." several students moaned  
"You each get one, don't break it!" the science teacher said, as he passed out the SLIRs  
"this will be an amazing project" Zim said inspecting his SLIR, all his life he had wanted a robot slave to boss around and finally he got one.  
"Mr. DUMB ASS" a miscellanious student said with her hand in the air  
"IT'S DOOMAUS!" The teacher said starting that student on fire as well  
"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS!" the student said before her firey death  
"you have to maintain it and keep it fully functioning, next week you'll have a test on everything I haven't taught you, you're dismissed" the teacher announced  
"this is incredible, all my life I've wanted a fully functioning robot like this and now I have one!" zim said happily  
"yeah, this should be fun" Seef agreed  
"you'll never figure out how to work it!" Tak said, once again trying to piss zim off,"those things are much to complicated for you! as a matter of fact, I'll take it from you so you don't get confused" Tak said, grabbing the robot  
"NO! it's mine" Zim said grabbing it, soon they were in a fierce tug-of-war type fight. Students gathered around and cheered for the fight to go on, but suddenly...  
A small child from the first year class was walking down the hall and he was bringing glue back to a class room when. Then he tripped, the SLIR got covered in glue and Tak and Zim were both stuck  
"what is this?" zim questioned irritably  
"oh no...we're stuck together" Tak said facing the horrible reality, no fair, Phelpha thought, Tak gets all the luck.  
"no, this is horrible" Zim screamed in pain, pain of reality that is...  
"what's going on?" Mr. Doomass screamed. Zim and Tak tried to pull themselves away from each other, but it was no use. Their gloves were stuck together and no Irken ever took off their gloves, they were stuck on or somethign.  
"YOU HORRID KIDS!" he rampaged,"I'M GOING TO TELL THE PRINCIPAL ON YOU FOR NO APARENT REASON!" he said rushing to his room.  
"my mom's gonna kill me" tak said  
"my dad's probably not home" zim complained  
"so? that means you won't get in trouble, who is your dad anyways?"  
"general lasimert"  
"but he never married"  
"um...I'm adopted" zim said not wanting to speak the truth  
"he never adopted anyone either"  
"it's none of your business! how do you know this stuff anyways?"  
"I've been interested in the armada since i was little, I studied generals and soldiers and sergeants, all sorts of people. I did every method of getting taller I could use, and I succeed. In the past month I've grown twice as much as I should. I'm going to be the greatest invader ever some day"  
"oh yeah, and I'll be king of the planet! that's not reality! you'll be a pathetic community worker! like me!" the science teacher said from the background  
"why are you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Tak asked  
"none of your business, the principal is waiting for you in the offic"  
Zim and Tak stood up. Then they fell down.  
"what are you doing?" zim asked  
"standing up, and you?" Tak said irritated  
"okay, on three we stand up...one, two, three" and they stood up, barely  
"let's go" tak said, she started walking and soon zim was on the floor. Taking tak with him  
"will you stop that?" Tak irritatingly asked  
"stop what? you're the one acting strange!" zim, who was equaly irritated, said  
"all right, we stand up on three and then start walking" Tak said, and zim nodded  
"one, two, three" they stood up and then began walking to the principal's office. Easier said than done.  
They finally managed to get there, dispite all the laughing people.  
"come in" the principal said from deep within the office  
tak and zim slowly entered the office  
"I've had strange cases with children in my life."the principal said while she fiddled with her fingers,"but never, have I had two children stuck together. how is it possible that two very good students like yourselves could get caught in such a strange predicament?"  
"well...a first year tripped while carrying glue" tak started  
"and we got covered in the stuff" zim concluded  
"is that it? we happen to have a glue specialist in the school. He'll get you out of this mess" the principal pressed a button that was red and flashy,"please send in Butch Molva"  
"right away ma'am" the voice from the other end of the microphone replied. A few minutes later some guy walked in the room.  
"I'm Molva. Butch Molva" the strange man said,"what's the problem here?"  
"these two children are stuck together with glue, could you fix this sticky situation?" the principal laughed like an old man  
"ahhh...sure" and he examined Zim and Tak," oh holy shit" he said suddenly  
"what? what is it?" zim said, very frightened  
"this glue only stops being sticky with a special chemical I don't have! don't worry though, I'll order it online and it'll be here in 24 hours"  
"24 HOURS!" zim and tak screamed at the same time  
"you can't do this! It's madness!" zim complained, forgetting that whenever he moved his arm Tak got into immense pain  
"STOP IT!" Tak screamed irritated,"geez, there's two of us now zim! if we want to live through this I guess we have to work together"  
"never!" zim said heroicly  
"I said STOP IT!" Tak said, angered  
"okay fine, we'll work together. sure" Zim agreed, painsteakingly  
"we'll call your parents to take you home, it would be a mess to have you here in school"  
*we go to the scene where Phelpha is in art, sitting next to Seef due to seating chart*  
"so, did you hear about zim and tak?" Seef asked  
"nope, what happened?" Phelpha said, not taking her eyes away from her painting  
"they got stuck together with glue, in a bizarre incident" Seef said  
"what?!" Phelpha pretended she didn't know this so she could get background info and possibly some gossip  
"yeah, they say that they might get transfered, or home schooled"  
Phelpha dropped her paint brush, she couldn't imagine not seeing zim again. It would be pure hell.  
"I was upset too" Seef said  
"I'm not upset!" Phelpha snapped, not wanting her secret to spill,"just...shocked"  
"you like zim? don't you" Seef saw right through her  
"no! well...perhaps...okay! I DO!!!" Phelpha said in agony  
"I thought so" Seef said  
"please don't tell anyone" Phelpha begged  
"I won't, trust me"  
Phelpha didn't trust Seef though, but she didn't know what to do. Her secret was out, anyone could know now.  
"ERRR, this is so irritating!" Zim complained, he was in the luxury car that went to his house, still with Tak stuck to him.  
"I hate this so much, thanks alot, ZIM!" Tak said, just wanting to blame this mess on someone.  
"MY FAULT! You were the one that had to take my SLIR!"  
"I was gonna give it back, you didn't have to start that fight!"  
"yeah, sure, I started it"  
"yep, you did. Where's your dad anyways?"  
"he's...probably at home"  
"what's general lasimert like?"  
"how should I know!"  
"he's your dad" Tak said, kind of confused  
"well...it's not like I see him everyday!" Zim said, pretty pissed off  
"you don't?"  
"no, as a matter of fact I've never seen him before"  
"what? that's crazy! You had to have seen him at least once!"  
"well...I saw a picture of him, but I've never met him" Zim said, he had no clue why he was telling tak all this  
"that's madness! never seeing your own father!"  
"oh, and you spend everyday with your father?"  
Tak just nodded.  
"um, well, some people have lives!"  
"how can you have gone your whole life without seeing your father?"  
"he...just became my father a few days ago..."  
"what?"  
"he's my foster dad, tell anyone and I'll wring your neck!"  
"of course I'll tell someone, that's why I'm here. To embarrass not popular and assy people like you, and to make the popular people feel special"  
"that's what you wish to accomplish in life?"  
"yep, and I'll win the greatest Invader Award of course"  
"oh come on! it's nearly impossible to win that award!"  
"I'll win it"  
"no you won't"  
"LIAR!"  
Zim tugged at the space where their gloves were stuck together. "er, no use argueing, it'll make the situation worse. We might as well just go inside and run hot water over this mess"  
"good idea" Tak agreed, and they walked inside and began to work on it  
"nothings working!" Zim complained, he was trying all sorts of soap and all kinds of temperatures of water. Nothing worked.  
"oh, give up zim. we might as well go the 24 hours, nothing here is going to work" Tak said, just waiting for zim to stop doing all this work  
"errrr, you're right, nothing's going to work, we'll have to go 24 hours stuck together" Zim said sarcasticly,"we'll have to be by each other's side for 24 hours-"  
"GET TO WORK YOU BASTARD!" Tak screamed realizing the horrible reality  
So Zim set to work, he tried everything in the house from small explosives and lighter fluid (with the help of a match) but nothing worked (why did zim have small explosives in house?)  
"This is hopeless, we should just give up, the guy'll have the stuff in five hours, this is a waste of time!" Tak complained  
"we can't just stay like this for hours, I'm reallly hungry" Zim moaned  
"then get some food, stupid" Tak insulted  
"who are you callin stupid?"  
"you, duh"  
"you're the stupid one! Always poking at everything! Thinking you'll win the greatest Irken Award! That's bullshit!" Zim raved  
  
erm, I know, short chapter. okay, I swear I will read more fanfics now! don't look at me like that! Someone has to keep me from opening a new notepad document. I will read more fanfics...I will read more fanfics...I will read more fanfics...  
The next chapter will be longer, and probably the last. so stare blankly at the computer until it comes out. more mush, ick. If you draw pictures of Phelpha of Seef or a younger zim/tak then I will gladly post your website URL in my next chapter. well...for once I don't care about reviews, it just feels good to write so whether or not you choose to review is okay. 


	3. Life Sucks

HI!! *waves* welcome to third (and last) chapter, I'm only writing this cause someone reviewed, I was planning on not finishing but I'm easily motivated. I command you all to bow down before the reviewer and praise him, for it is his reason that this chapter is being made! but I already said that didn't I?  
Well...another chapter, where all questions are answered. Guess what??? I've got a tak site in the making!!! I've said this to alot of people but I swear that it's in the making, I've picked out a background and got some screen shots all I really need is a name. Damn names.  
Once again, I'd like to thank i am zim 777 for cheering me up. She told me to keep writing and drawing, if you're reading this I am zim 777: thankies ^.^  
One last thing before we start: KEEP WRITiNG ZIM FANS!! We need to prove that you're either obsessed with zim, or you're not. Just the way it is, and make sure you tell your friends about fanfiction.net so they can obsess with us!! I've got a Gaz fic in the making and a Dib one too. Well...let's start.  
  
Chapter 3: Life Sucks (I couldn't think of a better title okay? and it's true!)  
  
"just 7 more hours..." Zim moaned, this was pure hell being stuck to Tak.  
"err, would you stop that?! You're driving me nuts!! You're gonne make me go insane by tomorrow!!!!" Tak screamed, all maniacly  
"Can't you realize this!? We're stuck together!! We have to be with each other for all these hours!! FACE REALITY!!"  
"Reality? I realize we're stuck together zim! What do you think I am? Stupid?"  
"that's the way to hit the nail on the head"  
"you bitch"  
"oh, so now I'M the bitch, the one who realizes that winning the greatest invader award is nearly impossible and the one who confiscated the glue bottle so they could study what will make it stop sticking-"  
"hold it, you confiscated the glue bottle?"  
"ya, I wasn't going to tell you, but we're stuck together so I might as well!"  
"did you think about reading the back?"  
"don't you think I thought of that!wait...actually I didn't"  
"well read it!"  
"okay, okay, it says: highly permanent, only comes off with time"  
"no" Tak just stood, frozen,"god, help me"  
"see! it didn't do us any good!"  
"You are such an idiot zim!! You'll never be part of the great assigning!! NEVER!! I'll always be better than you! I'll be a better invader, and conquer a better planet, build a better ship, and have a better SIR!"  
"LIAR!"  
"ERRRRR, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ZIM!!! What is wrong with you!!"  
"Nothing's wrong with me, it's just I can comprehend the real world!"  
"listen zim, someone has to win the award. and I will dedicate to win it!"  
"err, we've got 6 and half hours left, and they're not gonna be spent yelling at each other"  
"you're right, we'll do something interesting..."  
"hmmmm...."  
"STARING CONTEST!" they both screamed at the same time, and then looked at each other without blinking.  
hours went by, niether of them wished to lose, so they kept on staring. Then the phone rang.  
"you get it" Zim said  
"me? it's your house"  
"okay, games on pause"  
"sure"  
Zim went and got the phone, dragging Tak with him-literally.  
"hello?" Zim said to the receiver  
"hello zim, this is the principal, I'm happy to inform you that we got rush delivery so the stuff to solve your problem was here hours ago! but we didn't want to give it to you till now"  
"oh, I get it, you did it so that me and Tak would learn to get along. right?"  
"no, we're just lazy! now come over to the skool so we can fix this mess"  
"sure" Zim hung up the phone,"they've got the stuff, now we've gotta get to the skool"  
Without hesitating, Tak quickly dragged Zim to the limo and they were gone without a moment's notice.  
"we're here! now get us out of this horrible mess!" Tak screamed, as she entered the room  
"all right, here we go" and the creepy glue-man got to work.  
After hours of pain and torment he was finally done.  
"well, there you go" he said  
"YES!! I'M FREE!!!" Zim screamed, Tak stared at zim like he was an idiot. Which she indeed thought he was.  
"okay, now get to your classes" the principal commanded, and with that left the room.  
Zim and Tak walked down the hall, without any communication between the two.  
"let's tell no one of this horrible happening" Tak said, right before she walked into her classroom.  
"can do" Zim said and walked a little farther to get to his class  
"so, what happened?" Seef asked after the class was over  
"the most horrid things in the world" Zim left it at that, no need for further explaining. Living it once was enough.  
"gotcha"  
Phelpha stared across the hall at zim, she knew she should trust Seef, but she didn't. and she knew that no one knew, but still...  
It was hard to trust anyone now, cause she never knew what was going on.  
  
THE END  
  
okay, I don't think I'm going to write any more fics about Zim and Tak back in Irken training school, at least not now. I've decided that a few GIR or Gaz fics might be nice, but whatever comes to mind comes to mind. duh.  
I'm wondering if anyone noticed that Tak is the first episode since the nightmare begins to have all four main characters (Zim, Dib, GIR, and Gaz, duh) and Ms. Bitters, Professor Membrane, and the almighty tallest. and who can deny that Tak is just plain awesome? CAN YOU DENY IT!!! ahem, welll..  
I have a Tak site in the making (I might turn it into an Invader Zim site, depends) I have lots of screen shots of Tak if anyone wants a picture or two email me and we'll talk. well...Gir Obsessor signing off. aloha.  
one last thing: I forgot to say this before, all characters (aside from Phelpha and Seef) are copyright Jhonen Vasquez, and a few others are mine, you can decide this for your self. bye. 


End file.
